


Going Knowhere Fast

by xxxRIPLEYxxx



Series: Travels of a Space Viking [5]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki BAMF - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Geralt is fucking awesome, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Endgame 2012 Loki, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxRIPLEYxxx/pseuds/xxxRIPLEYxxx
Summary: Loki and Geralt go to Knowhere to steal the Reality Stone. They have a couple of mishaps, things happen, and they get distracted. By sex, of course.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Loki (Marvel)
Series: Travels of a Space Viking [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590007
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	Going Knowhere Fast

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a story with a different plot, but my plot line took a hard detour when Loki remembered he was an actual god and not a lovesick schoolboy. Sometimes, characters just take over and do what they want. Especially Loki.  
> And, special thanks to [Informative_Dandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Informative_Dandy/pseuds/Informative_Dandy) for the banner art!

“Are you certain about this? Me, I mean,“ he grunted.

“With everything you’ve told me about where we’re going, I just don’t see how I fit in. I’m a Witcher with a sword and some magic, and I kill monsters. What do I know about other worlds?”

“I’m not certain of anything. I just know you’re my best chance and probably your world’s, too.Don’t worry. Knowhere is such a chaotic mess of races and cultures, you won’t be conspicuous. I love the place.”

They’d secured Roach and Loki’s as yet nameless horse places at the stables, and made sure to tip the stable hand in advance. Adele, one of the local prostitutes that Geralt knew, promised to keep an eye on them, and Loki wondered how many women like Adele the Witcher had. Probably one in every town.

He locked Geralt into a firm embrace and held on tight.

“Whatever you do, don’t let go. You’ll be disoriented and feel like you’re underwater in total blackness. If you let go, I may never find you again in the space between realities.”

Geralt nodded, and Loki willed the Space Stone to Knowhere.

He’d rented an apartment in what might be considered a middle-class area, and it had a few luxuries, but nothing to draw too much attention. When they appeared in the middle of the living room, the Witcher looked a little unsteady and Loki squeezed his arm.

“You’ll be fine. It just takes a little practice.”

“Practice. How often do you travel this way?”

“With other people? Never. This was the first time I’ve ever brought anyone with me, other than you on that short hop to the island.”

“So, for all you knew, we could both have been stranded in the ‘space between realities.’ Fuck. Are you always this reckless?”

Loki shook his head and motioned to activate the light switch.

“Only when I’m desperate.”

Geralt looked around and whistled softly. By Loki’s standards, this was very modest, but it was luxury beyond anything the Witcher had ever seen. Loki gave him a tour of the kitchen and bathroom, demonstrating how to use the water faucets, flushing toilet, shower and light switches.

“You get hot water coming out of this whenever you want?” Geralt asked,nodding at the shower head.

“You should have led with that.”

He examined a panel in the wall, figuring out it was a door that wasn’t quite secret, but opened in a way he wasn’t familiar with, and slid open the pocket door that led to a separate alcove. In it was a large bed and walk-in closet, along with a large digital screen that was currently blank. He had no idea what the screen was, but was fascinated with the size and feel of the bed.

“Hmm. Impressive,” he said, running a hand over the soft, microfiber bedcover.

“We should try this out after you show me the ‘shower’ thing for awhile.”

He began peeling off all the armor, clothing, weapons, and miscellaneous packs of supplies he’d brought for his potions, since he wouldn’t be able to find the ingredients he needed here to restock.

While Geralt was settling in, Loki swiped through data screens, catching up on local events, and it didn’t seem much of any importance had happened while he’d been gone. The time dilation was unpredictable here, and he wasn’t sure how much local time had passed, but it turned out it had been over a month. He still had a lot of thinking and reconnaissance to do, and a little pang of guilt poked at him. It had been selfish to bring Geralt here before everything was ready, because right now the extent of his plan was ‘get Geralt to help me steal the Reality Stone.’

“Yes, all right. I can always think better after a hot shower.”

“Thinking wasn’t necessarily part of my plan,” Geralt said, deadpan, as Loki undressed.

Loki started the shower and turned the heat up. He usually used magic to clean himself, but the idea of showering with Geralt was too appealing to pass up. He figured he could splurge on water and power a few times without sending up any red flags. The Witcher was absolutely fascinated with the whole idea of a shower and shampoo was a complete mystery. 

“A special soap just for hair? I might get soft if I stay here too long.”

Loki laughed and turned him around, then poured a generous handful of shampoo into his palm. 

“Here. I’ll show you how it works.”

Geralt let Loki wash his hair with scented shampoo, massaging his scalp and making masses of rich, white lather. He let the hot water run through his hair, and Loki could not help but stare at how perfect and handsome he looked with the long, silver hair in gleaming, wet strands down his back. When Loki’s hands slid around his waist and down his hips, Geralt tilted his head back and rested it on Loki’s shoulder, closing his eyes.

”Hm...I think you like that,” Loki whispered as his slick, soapy hands caressed Geralt’s cock and balls and his chest pressed into the muscular back.

”Mmhm. Never felt anything like that before. All that hot water and soft soap and...your hands.”

Loki’s hands were just starting to really work their magic when Geralt sighed and twisted back around to face Loki.

“There’s someone at your door. A woman.”

_Damn. It has to be Sendaya. How did she know?_

“Stay here. I’ll be right back.”

He wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door, dripping water all over the new carpet.

“Sendaya. What are you doing here? How did you know I was back?”

She stepped into the room and kissed him, laying a hand on his chest, her brown eyes sparkling.

“I must say, I can think of warmer greetings from someone I haven’t seen for a month. Although, the way you’re dressed is sending a mixed message. Would you like some company?”

She cocked her head as if listening to something and gave him a sideways look as she pushed past him to the bathroom and opened the shower door.

“Make yourself at home, Sen. Please, do come in,” Loki said dryly.

“Oh,” she said, staring at Geralt, who stared back at her.

He’d been rinsing out the shampoo and both hands were in his hair, so he simply left them there as her eyes moved up and down his wet, naked body. When she saw his eyes, she gasped and stuttered.

“I...I’m sorry, Loki. I didn’t— _“_

“How did you know I was back?” he repeated. 

She was trying hard not to be distracted by the _other_ incredibly attractive man in the room, but it was especially difficult since he appeared not to care one bit that he was naked. Seemed to be enjoying her discomfort, even, as he gazed at her appraisingly, one corner of his mouth turned up in a subtle smirk. 

“Um...I...you know I’m an engineer for KnowCorp and we supply the power to this part of the planet. I was monitoring the energy usage on your apartment, and I saw the spike a little while ago. I wanted to surprise you.”

“You were spying on my home?”

Loki turned off the water and handed Geralt a towel, which he seemed to be in no hurry to use, simply holding it by his side.

“Not spying, exactly. Monitoring. It’s actually kind of part of my job.”

“You neglected to mention that when we met,” said Loki.

“And, _you_ neglected to mention you had a boyfriend, you jerk! Well, don’t worry, Loki of Rivia. I won’t bother you anymore.”

She turned on her heel and marched out the door, slamming it behind her.

“Fuck,” said Geralt.

“It’s fine. I’ll speak to her later, after she’s cooled down a little.She’s actually quite nice. I suppose I could have been more straightforward about my...tastes, but we really don’t know each other that well. We hit it off at a party, had sex a couple of times, and then I went back to your world.”

“Sometimes, it’s hard to know what people are thinking, Loki of _Rivia_ ,” Geralt smirked.

Loki flushed a little. He had decided on that name when he'd left Geralt's world to come back here and was figuring out ways to insinuate himself into the social scene around The Collector. When he'd met Sendaya, it had just rolled off his tongue like it was completely natural. 

“I didn’t want to make myself known as Asgardian here. They know who and what Asgard is.”

“Hmm. Yes, well...seeing as how we’re Shield-Brothers, I have no objection to you using that name. I’m not actually from Rivia, either. Now, how about we try out that bed? I’ve never been so clean, and it’s a strange feeling. I think I’d like to be a little dirty again.”

He tried to pull Loki down onto the bed with him, but wasn’t able to. Loki planted himself firmly and remained standing, looking a little hesitant and uncertain.

“All right, Asgardian. What’s the problem?”

_Me. I’m the problem. I may be in love with you and I know you aren’t with me._

“I may have brought you here prematurely. I’m not really ready to steal the Stone.”

“So, you don’t have a plan?”

“No. Not yet, anyway. I can take you back to your world, if you like. I don’t want to keep you here under false pretenses.”

Geralt hummed and thought for a few moments.

“You think I might not want to be here because I don’t have the same feelings for you as you do for me.”

“I—how did you know that?”

Loki tensed, not knowing what to expect. An outright rejection would probably collapse the fragile sense of self-confidence he’d managed to rebuild since _The Other._ Geralt sighed and grunted, flopping back flat on the bed.

“Maybe you aren’t as good at hiding things as you think you are. Well, you’re right—I don’t. A Witcher’s training, our biology, our mutations...the ability to form deep emotional attachments is nearly bred out of us. I like you, I respect you, and the sex is...well...great. You know that. I can’t promise you anything, but I’d like to stay awhile if you can live with that.”

Loki studied his face for a few moments, then exhaled sharply. That wasn't precisely what he'd wanted to hear, but it could've been a lot worse. 

“All right. I _could_ use some help figuring this out. I’ve always worked alone, but I may be in over my head here. Not that I’d ever admit that to anyone else.”

He dipped his head and locked eyes with the Witcher. He'd never admitted anything like that to anyone _ever_ and could scarcely believe he'd just said the words at all. But, when Geralt reached up and pulled Loki down again, he didn’t resist.

“Do us both a favor and just stop thinking for now.”

He tried. He really did. He tried not to think about anything other than how good it felt when Geralt slid inside him, how good it felt when a rough hand wrapped around his cock and how good it felt to be _wanted_. But, he couldn’t help himself—it literally came to him when he came.The moment after his fingertips dug into the scars on Geralt’s back and he splattered cum all over his own chest, he had the answer.

_Sendaya. She’s the key._

_****_ *

Geralt was leaning back on the headboard watching the video screen. It hadn’t taken him long to discover the porn channels, and the rest was just a confusing mess of technology he knew nothing about.

“And, how are we going to get her to risk her life helping us steal the Stone?”

“I don’t know yet. I just know her job puts her in a perfect position to control power outages, which should help us get into the vaults.”

“You could fuck her—I mean, make love to her—again. You fucked me and now here I am helping you,” he smirked.

“Technically, you fucked me, and it’s not quite the same, is it? You’re helping your planet, and she has no similar motivation. But, it wouldn’t be the first time I’ve traded sex for something I want. We gods of Asgard are rather known for it, in fact. Or, I am, at least,” he smirked back.

“We _gods_?” Geralt cocked his head and raised an eyebrow.

“Well…yes…I’m the God of Mischief and Chaos, my...Thor...is the God of Thunder, and there are many others, each with their own special powers.”

“I don’t believe in gods.”

“And, yet, here I am.”

“Hmm. Is that why you can do magic and shape-shift and get into people’s minds? But, you know, powerful human mages can do that, too.”

That touched a sensitive spot. Loki was proud of his magic and what he could do with it, and at the moment, comparing him to a human mage ruffled his feathers a bit.

“I’m also harder to kill than you; I’ve lived a thousand years, and if I manage _not_ to get myself killed, I’ll live another four thousand; and I can hold the Infinity Stones without dying.”

Geralt whistled through his teeth.

“Five thousand years? I thought we Witchers lived a long time. Still—a god? Sounds like your people think pretty highly of themselves.”

“Maybe, but they aren’t my people anymore. My father disowned me. I told you I can never go back."

*****

Since there was no food in the apartment, Loki took Geralt out for dinner at his favorite restaurant. He’d come to like food that was similar in style to Earth’s, finding it lighter and more interesting than typical Asgardian fare. It was pretty easy to impress someone who was accustomed to salted meat, hard cheese, and roasted vegetables, and the Witcher was delighted with Knowhere’s approximation of linguini and lab-grown clam sauce.

They’d finished the main course and Loki ordered Tiramisu, his favorite Midgardian dessert, which he hoped Geralt would like as much as he did. He had given the Witcher one of his Asgardian-style tunics to wear and it was perfectly too tight across his chest—so perfect, in fact, that he'd decided not to magically adjust it to fit more loosely. He was deep into the video in his head of him licking Tiramisu off said chest when the lights went out, and he sighed deeply.

_Damn. I would have loved to watch him eat that for the first time._

“Well. Isn’t that a coincidence? Power’s off. Let's go.”

Loki grabbed an arm and they transported to the entranceway of the Collector’s vaults. It was pitch-black and he wondered if the Collector was so arrogant that he hadn’t installed a back-up security system. Well, this was a perfect opportunity to find out, and he headed toward the glass room that held the Reality Stone. He didn’t want to use a light spell here for fear of giving them away, so he wasn’t moving as quickly as he’d have liked.

“I can see as well in the dark as you can in the light, Loki. What are you looking for?”

“Oh. Can you? I think I should have known that. We’re looking for an otherwise empty glass room with a metal safe on one wall. It’s at the end of a long hallway to the right.”

Geralt led the way, and they walked past several glass rooms with living creatures in them. Some of them immediately moved toward the glass, some of them only looked up blankly, and some of them didn’t move at all. All of them reeked of hopelessness.

“What the fuck is this? A prison?”

The despair emanating from some of the rooms was nearly overwhelming. It was like a wave of misery washing over Loki, and he knew Geralt's enhanced senses could feel it as well as he could. He closed his eyes, leaned back against a wall to take a deep breath, and nearly jumped out of his skin when a finger jabbed him hard in the chest.

“What the fuck are you two doing here?”

It was Sendaya’s voice.

“What are _we_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here? Did you cause the blackout?”

“Yes. I’m stealing whatever’s in that safe.”

“Whatever... _what_? You don’t even know what’s in it?”

“No, and I don’t care. If I don’t get it, they’ll kill my sister. They took her while I was at your place this morning.”

“All right, enough chatter. Get it and get out of here. You can finish your lovers’ spat when we’re done.” said Geralt.

He continued down the hallway with Loki and Sendaya behind him, but when they reached the room and opened the door, the safe was open and it was empty.

“Trap,” said Loki and Geralt simultaneously.

Loki reached out to take both their arms, but he was a split-second too slow. At the same instant he willed the Tesseract to take them out of there, a blast of blue energy fired from the safe, and it hit Loki point-blank in the chest. They reappeared in his apartment, but he was face-down on the floor, the smell of burning flesh permeating the air.

“Fuck! Loki!”

Geralt turned him over and was horrified to see a smoking, charred circle where his chest should have been. The bone of his sternum and several ribs were showing under the burned-out skin and muscle. It hadn’t penetrated completely through, but the only tissue left between the air and his chest cavity was a thin layer of muscle between the ribs. The blast had also badly burned the skin of his shoulders, neck, and face, and Sendaya barely stifled a scream when she saw him. He was still breathing, although he sounded more wet and ragged with every breath.

“Loki!”

Sendaya looked to Geralt pleadingly.

“What do we do? I don’t know anything about emergency medicine.”

“Let me think. He can heal himself with a spell, but I think he has to be conscious to do it. And, he said he heals naturally about the same speed as I do, so this could still kill him before he wakes up.”

“A _spell_? What are you talking about?”

“No time. I have to try a potion.”

Geralt disappeared into the bedroom and came back out with a small vial.

“A _potion_? Who _are_ you people?”

He opened Loki’s mouth, slowly poured in the contents of the vial, and heaved a sigh of relief that Loki’s swallow reflex still appeared to be intact. 

“All right, Loki. You said you were a god. Now, prove it and don’t die on me.”

“A _god_? He said that?”

She stared in open-mouthed wonder as Loki’s breathing stabilized and sounded less like someone drowning. Geralt picked him up and carried him gently to the bed. It occurred to him that if Loki died, not only would he actually miss him, but he'd be stuck in this place with no way home.

“At least, the potion didn’t kill him, so that’s something.”

“Why would the potion kill him? I’m sorry. I’m asking too many questions. I can sit with him, if there’s something else you need to do. Shouldn’t we take him to a hospital, though?”

“I doubt a hospital could do more for him than what a potion and his own body can do. He’s not human—he’s more than human—both of us are.” 

“Not human? I—all right. I’ll stop asking questions, if you’re certain.”

“I’m certain. Now, we wait.”

She stared at the charred mass of flesh that had been her mysterious, handsome lover, and the tears she'd been holding back came pouring out.

“My sister...and now, him. They’re both going to die.”

“No. They’re not. I won't let that happen."

He glanced back at Loki and did a double-take. His skin was pale blue and it was cold to the touch. He lifted an eyelid and nearly jumped back—the eye that stared sightlessly back at him was bright red.

“What the actual fuck?” 

*****

For three hours, they waited. Sendaya carefully removed the bits of his shirt that had been burned into the flesh and cleaned the wounds, and layers of damaged tissue peeled off as she scrubbed. Her face was pale, her hands shook, and she ran to the toilet twice to heave into it, but she persevered until she finished. The skin of his lower face was blistered and bright red, and she asked the Witcher if he had any healing ointments. He found her a jar of something in his pack, and she gently smoothed it over the burned skin. 

“Hm. He isn’t blue anymore,” observed Geralt, and when he pulled an eyelid up again, the iris was green.

“His breathing is better and his pulse is steadier, “ said Sendaya, hopefully.

But, she couldn’t keep from staring at the glistening white bones of his rib cage as his chest moved up and down. How was he still alive?

After another hour, his lips moved, but his voice was so low they had to bend close to hear him.

“Sen...don’t touch me. Geralt...take my hand...need...to borrow...energy.”

Geralt gripped Loki’s hand and tiny green sparks formed a little tentacle around his hand and Loki’s arm.After a few minutes, he felt...very tired. The muscle over the rib cage started to appear and re-form, followed by skin, and then he blacked out and fell on top of Loki.

“We’ll both sleep for awhile now,” Loki whispered, and Sendaya stared at him in amazement as he fell into a deep sleep.

*****

She had pulled Geralt’s legs up onto the bed so he was laying next to Loki, but lacking anything more to do, she paced and checked the time. She only had six more hours to get the thing to the kidnappers, and they didn’t have the thing. She had no idea what the thing was, but Loki apparently did, and she barely resisted the urge to shake him.

Another hour dragged by until Loki woke. He laid a hand on Geralt’s chest and the Witcher startled, drew in a deep breath, and opened his eyes.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t give you any more warning than that. The potion had done all it could, and my healing spell needed more energy than I had left. I might not have survived without your life-force helping me. Thank you.”

“Hm. Well, considering I would’ve been stuck here forever if you’d died, you’re welcome.” 

Loki leaned in and hovered over Geralt’s face for a few seconds, then kissed him softly on the lips, fingers buried in the platinum hair—and Sendaya couldn’t tear her eyes away. Even with everything that was happening, the sight of these two beautiful, nearly perfect men next to each other on the bed warmed something deep inside her...but, she shook herself back to reality.

“Hey! My sister has five hours to live.”

“Five hours?" asked Loki, not looking away from Geralt.

“Yes, and I don’t have the thing I was supposed to steal from that vault. That’s what you two were there for, too, wasn’t it? _Please_...help me save my sister.”

”What do you think, Witcher?”

Loki still hadn’t looked away from Geralt’s face, and Geralt rolled his eyes.

“Yes. We’ll help you save your sister. I’m more or less pledged to help you, even if he's being a dick.” 

Loki raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, finally turning toward Sendaya.

“All right. You need what was in the safe and so do we, but The Collector knew someone was going to try for it, so he moved it and set a trap. I can make a duplicate of it that will fool all but the ones who can actually use it, and we’ll trade it for your sister. I need another couple of hours to get back to full strength, and then we can go.”

*****

They met the kidnappers at the appointed time in the sub-basement level of the city, with Loki and Geralt cloaked behind Sendaya. Three men wearing insignia Loki didn’t recognize appeared, pulling a bedraggled-looking blonde along with them, and her tear-stained face lit up when she saw her sister.

“Oh, my God, Sen! You did it. You really did it.”

Sen smiled encouragingly at her sister and then held up a glass container with a red gaseous vapor moving around inside it.

“Let her walk to me and I’ll set it on the ground.”

“What makes you think we won’t just kill both of you now?” one of the men asked, grinning viciously.

“I don’t think you want to try that,” Sendaya said, instinctively turning to look over her shoulder. 

And then, everything seemed happen at once. One of the men drew a weapon and Loki threw a fireball, hitting him in the chest. Geralt cut the other two to pieces while Loki stepped in front of the two women. It was over in a matter of seconds, and Loki strode over to one of the bodies.

“I’ve seen that emblem before. I just don’t know where, but it’ll come to me.”

“We don’t want to leave these bodies here, do we?”

Geralt was looking at Loki, who nodded. They stacked the bodies into a pile, and Loki ignited them with green fire. A thin, shiny bubble of green that looked like nothing so much as a giant soap bubble formed around the bodies, and within a few minutes, nothing was left inside it but ash.

“How—how did you do that? Green flame without smoke and they’re just...gone?” Sen asked.

“He’s a god, remember?”

Geralt tried for a serious expression, but couldn't quite hold it. Teasing the Asgardian about that was never going to get old.

Sen had many questions, but she held them back, focusing instead on her shell-shocked sister. Neither of them had ever seen anyone killed before, but at least Sen had seen Loki’s wound, which had prepared her a little for the blood and the smell. She put an arm around her sister and guided her to Geralt, whose attempt at a reassuring smile came out more as a leer, thanks to his eyes. Zoe couldn’t quite look at them, and stared at the ground instead.

"We'll take you home, but you have to promise not to talk to anyone else about this, and don't go anywhere that isn't public." 

Loki and Geralt escorted Sen and Zoe back to their apartment, and they got no more than a few curious glances. This place was a melting pot of so many species, races and cultures that they were hardly distinctive and that made Geralt feel a little more at ease. Carrying a sword was apparently not that unusual here, in spite of all the technology.

“Take care of your sister and we’ll talk later. Do _not_ mention this to _anyone_. Not your mother, not your best friend—no one. We can protect you until we figure this out.”

Loki raised his eyebrows a little at that, but let it slide. He had his doubts about how well they'd do in a direct confrontation with whoever it was that wanted that stone. If they could use the stone, they were at least as powerful as he was—probably more. He sighed and started to work a protection ward on the doorway, but Geralt beat him to it. He’d never seen the Witcher use his own magic before, and watched with great interest as Geralt made a sign on the door with his hand.

“Done. Just be careful not to let anyone through this door if you don’t want them dead. The sign will let the four of us pass, but it _will_ kill anyone else.”

“We’ll be very careful, I promise. Thank you—both of you. If you hadn’t been there, Zoe and I would both be dead.”

“That would be a pity, Sen. I’d miss you. We’ll see you soon,” said Loki, planting a quick kiss on her lips.

They decided to walk home, since Geralt hadn’t seen anything of Knowhere except two city blocks and one restaurant. Except for the glare of the electric lights, it looked and smelled like most other cities he’d seen. People were the same, no matter where they were, and he couldn't decide if that was reassuring or depressing. 

“What happens now that the Reality Stone is gone?” Geralt asked.

“Well, it’s not _gone_. We just don’t know where it is yet. So, we try to find it, and if we can’t, we go after a different Stone. There are four others.”

“And, you can use all of them because you’re a god.”

Loki raised his chin a little and nodded.

_Yes, I_ am _a god, and it’s time I remembered that._

“You almost make me believe you, Asgardian.”

*****

Loki, still managing to appear graceful as he flopped down on the couch, stretched out with his hands behind his head as Geralt went to the kitchen to clean his blade. He’d just rinsed it in the sink and was reaching for a towel when he was surprised by arms around his waist pulling him tightly back.

“Not many people can sneak up on me, Asgardian. Well done,” he smiled.

“You know, if I didn’t know better, I’d think you were mocking my godhood back there,” Loki grinned slyly.

”And, if I was?”

“Then, I might have to show you the error of your ways,” he said, dragging his teeth along the back of Geralt’s neck and tasting the salty tang of sweat.

“Hm. You can try. I seem to remember holding you down, though.”

“I was not at my best, then. I doubt you could do it now, Witcher.”

Loki’s voice was dripping with challenge and Geralt couldn’t resist rising to it. He spun around in Loki’s grip, locked fingers around the slender, white throat, and slammed him against the kitchen wall.

“Nice...those might even leave a bruise,” he grinned and buried a hand in Geralt’s hair, pulling his head back. Geralt released his throat, pulled him forward, and bit him hard enough to draw blood below the left ear.

Letting go of the platinum hair, Loki let slip a dagger into his right hand and slit Geralt’s shirt up the back, yanking it off him.

“That was your shirt,” Geralt smirked.

“It’s not the best color on you. Besides, you _are_ remarkable to look at without it.”

He trailed fingers down the front of Geralt’s chest and moaned softly to himself, sinking his teeth into a shoulder. Geralt slammed him in the chest, sending him into the wall, and held him there with a forearm across his throat.

“Then take off _your_ shirt, Asgardian.”

“Make me, Witcher.”

His lips pulled back in a feral grin.

Loki pulled him in by the back of the neck and bit his lip, at the same time grabbing the bulge in the front of his leather trousers and squeezing hard. Holding the half-hard cock in his hand, he whispered the same question he’d asked a year ago.

“What is it you want, Witcher? Tell me.”

“I want to watch you suck my cock and then fuck you so hard you’re ruined for anyone else on any planet,” Geralt quoted himself almost verbatim.

“Mmm, yes...and what did I say?”

“That you wanted the same, only with the roles reversed. But, that’s not how it happened that night, was it?”

Loki’s voice was deep and throaty as he twisted one of Geralt’s arms behind his back.

"Maybe not. But, that’s how it’s happening tonight, Geralt of Rivia.”

“I doubt that. But, if you can make me say the words, I’m yours.”

His breath caught sharp in his throat. That hadn’t happened in a hundred years, and the idea of it happening now made his thoughts war with the heat in his belly and cock. He was a Witcher and he was in control. But, _oh_...the idea of not having to be, just for awhile...

“What...is that too much for you, Witcher? Can’t stand the idea of a man taking you, controlling you, making you come with his dick in your ass?”

He bit down on Geralt’s neck, then pushedaway, waiting for an answer.

“No. That’s not it. It’s...”

“It’s what? That liking a dick in your ass makes you less? That _I’m_ somehow less because I like it?”

“No _. I don’t know_.”

Anger snapped across Loki’s face and suddenly Geralt was suspended from the ceiling by green ropes around his wrists. His eyes closed and his cock swelled and he didn’t know exactly why, but he wasn’t just going to accept it without a fight.

“You can’t overpower me with muscle, so you use magic?” Geralt taunted.

“I suspect we’re quite evenly matched physically, Witcher, and playing fair has never been one of my limitations,” Loki said with a slightly vicious little grin.

Green eyes locked with gold, and for a moment, Geralt glimpsed the madness Loki had told him about, the madness Thanos had seen when he’d tortured him and had used to twist him into what he’d wanted. The madness Loki knew was inside him, but managed to control most of the time—and Geralt’s pulse quickened. 

The rest of Geralt’s clothes vanished, along with Loki’s. Loki stretched out naked on the sofa, legs spread, leaning back with one hand in his hair and the other resting on his cock and balls, gazing at Geralt hungrily. As he hung there, helpless, glaring back at Loki, little tendrils of heat and desire snaked through him unbidden. Just the sight of that lean, pale body was nearly enough to make Geralt want to give him anything he asked for. It was an unfamiliar and uncomfortable feeling, and Geralt twisted and pulled at the ropes as Loki watched admiringly.

“You are a magnificent creature, Geralt. Can you blame me for being in lust?”

“What exactly are you doing, Loki? This isn’t like you.”

“Oh, I beg to differ. I’d argue that this is the first time you’ve seen the real me. Thanos and the other Loki nearly broke me, but you made me remember I cannot _be_ broken, and I love you for that.”

_Careful_. _He knows how you feel and he was honest with you._

He stood and circled slowly around Geralt, his need growing as the scent of both their desires filled his nostrils. He pulled the Witcher in tight, a leg in between his, grinding a hip into his pelvis.

“Still hard, I see, so I haven’t put you off too much. But, I know you can smell it, too— how much I want you. Does it frighten you?”

Geralt shook his head and met Loki’s eyes.

“You might be able to scare other people and get what you want with your looks and your power, but you don’t scare me. I’ve been inside you and I know what you need, remember?”

“Do you?”

Loki crushed Geralt’s mouth in a vicious kiss, raking his nails down the scarred back hard enough to draw blood as he dropped to his knees. He gripped the globes of his muscular ass and pulled him forward, green eyes full of mischief as they locked with gold.

“At the moment, what I _need_ is you in my mouth while you’re strung up like this, helpless and at my mercy.”

His lips brushed across the tip of Geralt’s erection, his tongue circled his cockhead, and Geralt’s eyes closed. Unfamiliar thoughts tumbled through his mind and his mouth was dry. 

_You’re resistant to magic. You can break through this. Why aren’t you doing it?_

Loki sucked him halfway in and used his tongue, feeling the velvet skin of the thick shaft stretch taut as he teased. He could feel the Witcher’s pulse in his cock, and he pulled off and moved to Geralt’s balls, which were already heavy and full. He summoned oil to coat his fingers and slid one upward against the soft skin to the furled ring of muscle of Geralt’s ass.

Geralt twitched and jerked at the sensation of Loki’s finger against him, knowing what was coming.

“Easy, Witcher. I won’t fuck you yet. Not until you beg me, so just relax and enjoy this.”

He slid one finger inside and Geralt moaned. He worked it farther in, found the prostate, and began to stroke gently.

_“Ah...Loki...what...oh...”_

Loki’s hands were strong and his long fingers were skilled, and Geralt began to squirm as a second finger penetrated him. Loki kept stroking while he took in the entire rock-hard erection and sucked until Geralt’s whole body spasmed and hot liquid filled Loki’s mouth. Geralt groaned and went limp as the ropes went slack and he slid to the floor with Loki guiding him.

“I hate you,” Geralt whispered.

He knew that was a lie as soon as he spoke the words and Loki stretched out next to him.

“No, I don’t think you do.”

He rolled on top of Geralt, pressing him down into the carpet and holding him by the wrists.

“But, I do think it’s painful for you to let go, and you can’t decide whether to fight it or not.”

Loki kissed him hard, tongue probing deep and tasting the faint tang of blood on his lips.

“Do you want more?”

_He has too much of me already. I’m not supposed to let this happen. I’m a goddam Witcher._

“Make me want more.”

Loki pulled Geralt’s arms over his head, hands to elbows, and green ropes snaked their way around his forearms, locking them together. He tried to move them and found they were stuck to the floor. Loki’s mouth sucked on the pulsing jugular vein until a purple bruise appeared, then bit down until he drew blood again. Geralt jerked and twisted his hips, but Loki pushed him back down and when he tried to move his legs, ropes wrapped around his ankles and anchored them to the floor.

Loki straddled him, pushing his full weight down on Geralt’s cock, which was starting to fill again.

“Mm, that’s good. You’re getting hard again for me already.”

A small, slim dagger appeared in one hand, and Loki let the tip rest on Geralt’s throat.

_The fuck is he doing? Trying to scare me?_

Loki leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek while the tip of the dagger trailed down his neck, his chest, his belly, and stopped just where his pubic hair started. Every nerve was tingling with exaggerated sensation, and he knew Loki wouldn’t really harm him, but the faintest of doubts crept into his mind.

_I’ve never seen this side of him. Do I really_ know _what he’s capable of?_

And, then, the dagger was gone, one finger tracing down the same path the tip had. It felt...hot...almost burning, but not quite. When it stopped at the base of his cock, he exhaled, realizing he’d been holding his breath, and Loki’s lips were warm against his ear.

“Sensations are easily manipulated, are they not? You can’t really tell sometimes if it’s pleasure or pain.”

Loki shifted down between Geralt’s knees, kneeling between them, and put a hand on his own erect cock.

“You are as near-perfect as any man I’ve ever seen. You see what you do to me?”

“You might be a little crazy, but I’m pretty sure that feeling is mutual. You’re— _ah_ —“ he stammered as Loki’s fingernails raked up the insides of his thighs and came to rest on his balls.

“Turn over for me.”

The anchors released and allowed Geralt to flip onto his belly, then the ones holding his arms re-tightened to the floor. Loki summoned two pillows from the bed and shoved them under Geralt’s hips, then leaned over, kissing the scarred back from waist to shoulders. Geralt’s skin tingled and twitched as Loki ghosted breath up his spine, and the Witcher knew then he didn’t want it to stop. He needed this, whatever it was this mad alien was doing to him.

“Feeling a little vulnerable? Exposed? But, you want this, don’t you? You look delicious with your ass up and your legs spread.”

He gathered the long, silver hair, combed his fingers through it gently, slowly, and pulled it into a thick braid. It was almost hypnotic, and Geralt’s shoulders visibly relaxed as he worked.

“Hair over your eyes could cost you your life, and braiding a Shield-Brother’s hair before battle is a gesture that shows his life matters to you.”

“Are we going into battle, then?”

“In a sense, perhaps,” Loki smiled as he leaned down and ran his tongue from balls to tailbone, causing Geralt to groan and jerk his hips into the pillow.

“Be still,” Loki’s voice had dropped into the low purr he’d used once before and one big hand pressed into his lower back, holding him down.

_He can’t just order—_

Before Geralt could finish the thought, Loki’s tongue was circling his hole and teeth were nipping softly around it. The sensation sent ripples of heat through hispelvis.

“ _Loki_...what are you...”

When Loki’s tongue pushed into him, it was like nothing he’d ever felt. Soft, warm, wet, and _oh_...he wanted _more,_ and he got it. Hot breath on the sensitive skin, tongue penetrating deeper and deeper; he could feel his erection like a steel pipe pushing into his belly, harder and harder, the wetness from the tip smearing across the pillow under him. Pulling at his restraints and being held in place—why did that feel so _good_?

“ _Loki_...”

“Hmmmmm?”

The vibration sent waves straight to his cock, and his hips rolled backwards, pushing himself farther onto Loki’s tongue.

_“Loki...I want...”_

“What do you want?” His voice was still low and deep, and he summoned oil again before sliding a slick finger deep inside. Geralt was panting now, barely controlling his need to rock into that finger.

“What do you want, Witcher? Tell me. I need to hear the words.”

_“Fuck me.”_

“Mmm...lovely. That wasn’t so hard, was it? And, you were right—you do know what I need. I needed to hear you say it.”

He slid a second finger inside and stroked slowly in and out, his other hand still on Geralt’s spine. There was a sheen of sweat covering the scarred torso now, and the muscles rippled as he tensed and relaxed in waves, pulling at his restraints. He moaned with every stroke of Loki’s fingers, writhing to their rhythm, and then...nothing.

The fingers were gone, the ropes were gone, the pillows were gone, and there was a momentary feeling of emptiness.

Loki rolled him over onto his back and stretched out on top of him, mouth covering his, the sound of his own breath nearly a whimper. There was nothing but _Loki_.

And, then, Loki was kneeling between his legs, stroking his own cock, wetting it, slicking it, licking his lips, still tasting Geralt. When Loki’s cockhead pressed against him, he drew in a sharp breath, anticipating, wanting.

_“Do it. Fuck me. I’m ready.”_

Loki shoved one of Geralt’s legs back, spreading him wider, and pushed in.

“ _Oh_...damn...that’s big...it...”

And then, the head popped through the tight ring of muscle and the whole thing slid inside him.

A brief burning sensation, then the fullness of being fucked by a long, thick, hot cock. He was panting, breathless, heart racing.

“So, this... _ah_...is what it feels like...it’s... _good_.”

Loki’s hypnotic voice continued, murmuring as he moved. 

“It’s better than good. I love it when you fuck me—when that big, thick cock moves inside me. When you push deep, like _this_...”

He snapped his hips forward and Geralt groaned, pushing back against Loki almost involuntarily.

“And your cock is at least as big as mine. This is what it feels like when you move across that sweet spot, like _this_...”

He dragged his erection slowly back and forth across Geralt’s prostate, feeling him contract and twitch and almost whimper with every movement. It was almost too much, and he knew he’d come soon with this hot, tight, gorgeous creature writhing under him.

“Mm...I don’t think I can last much longer, Witcher. Just watching you, and you around me so tight...”

He dropped Geralt’s leg, pulled the muscular thighs back towards him, and drove himself even deeper, moving faster and harder. His hand wrapped around Geralt, and with half a dozen hard pumps, the Witcher was undone. As he pulsed cum all over his chest, the contractions around Loki were too much, and he couldn’t hold out any longer. Loki shuddered, all his muscles tensed, and he threw his head back and growled so deep in his throat, he sounded like an animal when he emptied into Geralt.

_Like a Jotunn._ Fucking the Witcher had brought _that_ out of him. No one else had ever done that, and it crossed his mind that, if anyone ever had, he might have known the truth much sooner. Maybe everything would be different now, and he’d still be in Asgard, instead of fighting for a future that seemed improbable, at best. But, he pushed that out of his mind for later.

He rolled off Geralt to lay beside him on the floor, both of them breathing hard.

“How was that, Witcher? Not what you expected?”

“Not even close. I might have to re-evaluate my previous stance.”

He pulled Loki over for a long, slow kiss and smiled.

“Still not convinced you’re a god, but I’m pretty sure I did see stars. Now, let’s go finish what you started yesterday in that thing you called a _shower_ —hot water that comes out of the wall like magic.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title reference: “Going Nowhere Fast” by Meatloaf 1984.
> 
> You can follow me [on my Tumblr](http://xxxripleyxxx.tumblr.com)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Going Knowhere Fast - Geralt and Loki - Fan Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217097) by [Informative_Dandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Informative_Dandy/pseuds/Informative_Dandy)




End file.
